


Good Kitty, Bad Skag

by DemonicallySassy



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Jack is really bad at picking out Halloween costumes, M/M, Master/Pet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, but only just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicallySassy/pseuds/DemonicallySassy
Summary: After putting on the Halloween costume that Jack had bought him, Rhys no longer wanted to go the company Halloween party. In all honesty, he really didn’t want anyone seeing him in this abomination and with the way Jack was feeling up his ass he might not have to. And was that Timothy in the doorway dress as a… cat?Well at least tonight wouldn’t be boring.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my first ever fanfiction and its mostly smut so I am sooooo sorry if it’s horrible. Feedback and comments would be greatly appreciated.  
> Also, I want to say thanks to my friends Brynna and Chloe for reading this over for me. Especially Brynna because this is all her fault that this was ever written.

Rhys had many regrets. He regretted the time he got his mechanical arm stuck in a vending machine and he regretted the time he agreed to go on a date with Vasquez but most of all he regretted the current scenario that he had gotten himself trapped in. Looking at himself in the full length mirror in his and Jack’s room, Rhys groaned. Why did he allow Jack to pick out the Halloween costumes again this year? It was bad enough last year when Jack made him dress up as a literal pumpkin. After that Rhys had sworn to never let Handsome Jack dress him for Halloween again but then Jack refused to go to the big annual finance meeting until Rhys allowed him to pick out the Halloween costumes again. In the end Rhys gave in to the man’s whims and in all honesty he didn’t think that it could get much worse than the whole pumpkin debacle but Rhys underestimated Jack’s ability to pick out shitty costumes. 

Said man came into the large bedroom sporting his own Halloween costume which consisted of a black suit that had a white skeleton painted over it. Looking up and down his boyfriend’s body, Rhys wished his own costume had as much… fabric. Before Rhys could make any complaints about his own costume, Jack started to talk, “Bone daddy is ready to party! Are you almost ready to go, cupcake? Cuz you know daddy loves watching all the little peons get drunk off their asses. Plus I can’t wait to show off my cute little skag pup to everyone. Isn’t that right Rhysie?” 

“Jack, please. This isn’t funny. Why did you have to dress me like a skag? And did the store run out of fabric? Because my ass is barely covered! I can’t look like this in front of the department heads.” Rhys grimaced at his reflection in the mirror as he took in his outfit. Even though Jack had told him it was a skag costume, it looked more like a dish rag to Rhys. His ass was barely covered by the brown spandex shorts he had on. On top he wore a gray vest with bone like spikes coming off the shoulders with the vest being left open in order to show off Rhys’s tattoos and chest. To finish the whole pet skag look off, there was also a nice studded collar around Rhys’s neck. In all honesty, it was the most disgusting thing Rhys had ever had the displeasure of laying his eyes on let alone wear but it was clearly doing something for Jack as Rhys felt the man’s hands grab his ass. 

“Oh baby, this costume was specifically designed to show off your ass. If it didn’t I would have had the designer airlocked. Just think about how jealous all those little desk jockeys are going to be of your cute little ass? Don’t you want to be a good little skag for daddy?” Jack’s hands slowly inched their way into the waistband of Rhys’s shorts as Rhys tried to turn around to face him. Before Rhys could tell Jack that no, he would not like to be a good little skag, someone was clearing their throat from the bedroom doorway. 

“Timtams! What are you doing here? And nice costume, I always thought you were the cutest kitten, kitten.” Jack said with a wink. 

With a look of confusion, Timothy walked further into the bedroom. “What are you talking about Jack? You showed up at my apartment last night with this cat costume and $1000 check and then told me to make sure to be at your house today.” As Timothy made his way closer to Rhys and Jack, Rhys could finally see what he was wearing. Though Timothy did have more clothing on then Rhys it was definitely less clothing then Jack was sporting. Timothy’s black shorts went to his mid-thigh and had a cute fluffy kitty tail sticking out of the back of them. He also wore a tight fitting black crop top and kitty ears on his head. Just like Rhys, there was also a studded color around Timothy’s throat. 

Jack backed away from Rhys slightly and looked between the two other men in the bedroom. “Look at my two pretty boys. My sweet little kitty cat and my big bad skag pup. I think it’s time that we all had some fun with daddy. What do you say? Remember, bad pets get punished.”

Crossing his arms, Rhys faced Jack. “Really? You paid timothy to come here dressed as a cat so we could fuck? You put me in this abomination of a costume because of some type of kink you have? I want to say I can’t believe it but this is so your style, Jack.” 

“Oh come on baby. Let’s all just have a little fun with old Jackie here and…” 

“Nope! Timothy, stop drooling on the floor. We are getting out of here and I’m going to go buy us both new costumes before we go to the party.” Rhys made his way around Jack before grabbing Timothy’s hand and dragging him towards the door. 

“I’m sorry to hear that, pumpkin. This really sucks for you Timtams. I was going to let you fuck Rhys today if you guys wanted to.” With that Timothy’s feet stopped dead in their tracks and Rhys was no longer able to pull him along. Timothy was almost never allowed to be on top with Jack and he was definitely not allowed to fuck Jack’s Rhys. 

Turning towards Rhys, Timothy put on his best puppy dog, or more fitting kitty, eyes. “Please, Rhys? I mean I only want to do it if you do too but, like, I think it might be… nice? Never mind… we should… yea let’s just go to the party. Ok? Ok.” Timothy’s face had gone from a light pink in his cheeks to a whole face of red in a blink of an eye. He kept rubbing his hands together in a nervous manner as he looked up at Rhys under hooded eyes. 

“Ok.”

“What?” both Jack and Timothy said in unison.

“I said ok but only because I love your blushing face, Timtams.” Rhys lifted his hand up to Timothy’s face and brought him down into a tender kiss. It started out slow and heartfelt but soon became rougher as Rhys pushed him back towards the bed and past Jack. Timothy felt the back of his legs hit the large king size bed before Rhys was pushing him down. Swinging his legs over Timothy’s waist, Rhys started gyrating his hips down into Timothy’s lap where he could clearly feel something hard rubbing against his ass. The two boys continued to feverishly make out as Timothy grab onto Rhys’s hips. 

With a smirk on his face, Jack looked over his two pretty boys as they had fun with each other. “Now remember, Timtams. This is a gift from me to you so you better treat my Rhysie nicely. Daddy doesn’t like it when his toys get broken…” bringing his hand down to his crotch, Jack started to palm his growing erection through the fabric, “…but daddy also doesn’t like waiting so get a move on, kitten. Chop chop!” 

Jack could barely make out the “yes sir” that slipped through Timothy’s lips as Rhys continued his assault on them. With slightly shaking hands, Timothy cupped his hands around Rhys’s firm ass before letting his fingers dip underneath the waistband of the boy’s shorts. It soon became clear to Timothy that the tight shorts were the only thing covering Rhys but before he could move any further, Rhys was lifting himself off of Timothy. He leaned over to the nightstand where he pulled out a bottle of lube. Taking back his position on top of Timothy’s lap, Rhys handed the lube over to Timothy who quickly squirted some into his hands. Timothy brought his hands back to Rhys’s ass where he worked one finger into his tight ass. Rhys panted and mouthed at Timothy’s throat and jaw as he worked a second and then third finger into Rhys.

Rhys let out a breathy moan as he looked into Timothy’s eyes. “That’s enough. I want you to fuck me now. Ok?” 

With blushing cheeks, Timothy nodded his head yes as he watched Rhys take his shorts off and line his whole over Timothy’s leaking cock. Timothy felt all the air leave his lungs as Rhys settled himself all the way down onto his cock and started rocking his hips. It wasn’t long before Rhys started up a fast pace. Placing Timothy’s hands around his hips, Rhys leaned over his ear and whispered “I want to feel you. Please Timothy, I want more.” Timothy didn’t have to be told twice as he started to buck his hips up into Rhys, meeting each one of Rhys’s own thrusts.

Jack took his own aching cock out of his pants and started to work his hand over it as he looked over the two boys. “I’m glad my two little pets are having fun but daddy is feeling a little left out. How about you put those lips to good use, Rhysie?” 

Rhys looked around the room in mock confusion as he continued to thrust himself down onto Timothy’s cock. “Did you hear something, Timtams? I think that we might have a ghost problem.” 

“Very funny Rhys. Now stop kidding around before daddy gets angry.” To his annoyance, Jack’s demand was met with complete silence from the cybernetic man. In his anger, Jack pulled Rhys off of Timothy mid thrust and pulled him onto the side of the bed so his feet were planted firmly on the ground with his chest pushed down onto the bed. “Oh pumpkin! You have been a very bad skag pup and bad boys get punished.” Lining himself up behind Rhys, Jack quickly thrusted into his tight ass all the way to the hilt. Jack set up a punishing pace that left Rhys breathless. Using one hand, Jack pulled Rhys back by the collar around his neck while his other hand was on Rhys’s hip. Jack kept up his harsh thrusts as Rhys cried out in pure ecstasy. 

“What did I tell you, pumpkin? Bad little pets get punished. Now, are you ready to be a good boy?” 

Rhys quickly nodded his head “Yes, daddy. I promise to be a good boy for you. Forgive me.” 

“It’s not going to be that simple, Rhysie. Because of your bad behavior Timtams didn’t get to finish. Look at his poor little cock, leaking precum all over the bed. Don’t you want to help him out?” 

“Yes sir” and with that Rhys opened up his mouth, letting his tongue roll out. 

“Good boy.” Jack continued to thrust quickly into Rhys has he looked over to Timothy, “Now be a good little kitty, Timtams and fuck this bad little skag pup’s face.” 

Timothy quickly made his way to the edge of the bed so he could place his cock in front of Rhys’s face. Rhys wasted no time getting his red lips around Timothy’s swollen shaft. After only a few licks Timothy was already thrusting deep into Rhys’s throat, muffling the moans coming out of the cybernetic man. With every thrust from Jack, Rhys was being pushed forward onto Timothy’s cock and vice versa. It was all becoming too much for Rhys and when he felt Jack’s hand snake around his cock, it was all over. Rhys came all over Timothy’s lap who soon came down Rhys’s throat. With no complaint, Rhys swallowed all of the cum just like a good little skag should. 

“Did you drink all of kitty’s milk? What a good boy, Rhysie but daddy isn’t done yet.” Jack pulled Rhys off of his dick and lifted him onto the bed before thrusting into him again. Leaning over him, Jack kissed Rhys and tasted Timothy’s cum on his tongue. With a few more thrusts, Jack was cumming deep into Rhys. Rhys could feel the cum leaking out of him as Jack pulled his cock out and laid next to him on the bed. Timothy stood at the edge of the bed in uncertainty until Jack reached out and pulled him down onto the bed with them. 

Through his heavy breathing, Rhys spoke up “Well that was fun. We really need to do that again but without the horrendous costumes next time. At least mine is covered in too much cum to ever wear again.”

“What are you talking about, cupcake? You were totally digging the whole skag pup thing.” 

“I think you’re confused, Jack. It wasn’t the costume but the fact that your dick was shoved up my ass.” Pushing himself up onto one elbow Rhys looked over to Timothy who was still blushing from the top of his ears to his navel. “Plus I think our little kitty did a wonderful job. Wouldn’t you want to do this again, Timtams?”

Timidly looking between the two other men, Timothy nodded yes. Rhys and Jack were certain that they heard the man purr in reply, sounding just like a good little kitty.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone was wonder, here is part of the text conversation that started this whole thing:
> 
> And then jack gave rhys the craziest dicking that he had ever had the pleasure of receiving. Timothy, in his confusion, exclaimed "oooooh mister jack please be kind! Rhys's ass won't be able to take much more of ur solid rod!!!!" Turning his head towards jack, rhys screamed "if u stop fucking me I am never scheduling ur meetings again!" And with that all 3 ridiculously dress men were cumming all over jack's $1000 sheets. The end


End file.
